


Is That My Sweater?

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: After Goku returns from Yardrat, he finds a certain familiar looking sweater in Chi-Chi's laundry basket.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	Is That My Sweater?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Old fic request from tumblr posting on ao3 now  
> Pairing: Goku x Chi-Chi  
> Time Period: After Goku Returns From Yardrat  
> Words: 562  
> Rating: G

“Is that my sweater?”

Chi-Chi paused at Goku’s voice coming from over her shoulder. A glance down showed what he was talking about. She’d just folded a large yellow sweater and tossed it into the laundry basket with other clean and folded clothes. Nothing was left on the line. Funny that this particular sweater happened to be the last thing.

With a huff she answered the hovering man behind her. “It is, or it was supposed to be. Not that you got the chance to wear it before you ran away from the hospital to go off and face more danger.”

Grass and leaves crinkled as feet landed on the ground. “Huh. Then why was it dirty? Is someone else wearing it?”

Chi-Chi’s face flushed red before she could control herself. She didn’t risk speaking, not wanting to draw attention for this. Best if she ignored him for now and made her way into the house.

Nodding to herself at her decision, Chi-Chi picked up the full laundry basket and took a few steps to the house. She didn’t make it very far. A hand snatched at her upper arm, freezing her footsteps in place.

“Chi-Chi, what’s wrong? What’d I say?”

She took a breath. “Nothing. It’s okay.”

“Huh?” Goku asked, still behind her, through she could easily picture the tilt to his head and the confused look in his eyes. “But if you’re not mad then why did your face get all red? Are you embarrassed about something?”

“Goku...”

“Hm?”

She sighed. “I was wearing it.”

“Eh? Why? Wouldn’t be big on -”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t wear it outside or anything,” she mumbled. “Mostly just in our room, really.”

The grip on her arm relaxed and Goku’s face popped up beside her. Looking over his expression, Chi-Chi found that she couldn’t quite read the emotion in his eyes. Which was odd. Goku was usually easy to read. Oh, there was a good dose of confused curiosity in the way one eyebrow lifted and the way _his_ eyes were searching _her_ face but… something else was hiding behind it all. Had he figured it out yet?

She held her breath.

“Chi,” he said, voice low. “ _Why_ , though?”

She let her breath out in a rush and turned her head. “Well. You were gone.”

Silence responded to her. Silence and a light breeze brushing through her bangs. Over a year. Gone doing who knew what. Denying a wish to bring him home. Because who knew why.

Oh, sure, she had his reasons _now_ , but back then… Heartache was a strong ailment.

It wasn’t until his arms wrapped around her and his lips kissed her cheek that she realized tears had fallen unbidden and unchecked. Warmth filled her heart, though. Being held by him, feeling his breath near her ear, seemed to be all she needed. Somehow, Goku recognize as much because he didn’t say a word. Not until she had her time to let it out and relax.

_Then_ , he snatched the sweater from the basket, unraveling it from the nice but simple fold. “So… you think this thing’ll smell like you now? ‘Cause then I’ll wear it all the time!”

“Goku!” She exclaimed. “That’s just inappro-”

“Hey,” he whispered, eyes shining as he slide the sweater over his head and took a good whiff of the collar. “I missed you, too.”


End file.
